Room of Angel
by Ursae089
Summary: UA apocalipsis zombie YAOI kuroro escucha rumores sobre una posible cura, y desea sacarle provecho al máximo, solamente que no esperaba que la cura se tratara de un adolescente. historia con temática Shounen ai (chicoxchico) Ship: Kurokura
1. Capítulo 1: La Cura

La vida en la tierra prácticamente estaba extinta, y las pocas personas que quedaban sobre ella tenían que pasar cada momento de su vida buscando comida, medicina o municiones para protegerse de otras personas, o de los caminantes.

Se habían escuchado rumores de que uno de los países había desarrollado una cura para todas las enfermedades habidas. Sin embargo esa cura se transformó en algo peor, un virus. Se propagó rápidamente como el fuego por ciudades, naciones y finalmente el mundo entero.

Los primeros años fueron los peores. Pero de alguna forma el grupo de Kuroro había logrado sobrevivir y formaron su pequeño cuartel donde se encontraban a salvo. Día tras día fue lo mismo, búsqueda por la supervivencia y enfrentamientos contra otros grupos por el territorio.

Poco a poco los conflictos disminuyeron, y cuando las personas comenzaban a creer que tendrían que vivir de esa forma para siempre, comenzaron los rumores.

En algún laboratorio de una cierta ciudad, se estaba desarrollando una cura y parecía ser que era un éxito.

¿Rumor o verdad? Kuroro sería quien descubriría la verdad que se ocultaban tras los muros de dicho laboratorio.

Con la ayuda de su equipo logró escabullirse dentro del laboratorio, al principio todo parecía completamente vacío. Pasillos oscuros, desordenados, con cosas tiradas por todos lados. Aún así no perdió su tiempo, encontró algunas medicinas y un par de cosas más. No era demasiado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, eso poco hacia gran diferencia.

Siguió su curso, inspeccionando cada habitación, dos de sus compañeros le seguían ayudando a revisar cada área.

-No lo sé líder, parece ser que aquí no ha estado nadie desde hace mucho- Comentó Nobunaga

-Es verdad, pero hay algo muy raro en todo este asunto- comenzó a decir Shalnark - si en verdad este lugar estuviera desalojado, entonces la planta de energía no debería estar funcionando,mucho menos su sistema de seguridad. Y me tomo varios minutos poder desactivarlo.

-Este lugar debe ser una fachada- comento kuroro - convenientemente hemos encontrado medicamentos y otras cosas, cualquier persona común con curiosidad por este lugar, se iría satisfecho con lo que encontró sabiendo que no hay nada más aquí. Pero estos no son los verdaderos laboratorios.

-Estaba pensando justamente lo mismo lider.

-Sigamos buscando.

Pasaron un par de horas inspeccionando el lugar, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta que Shalnark logro encontrar algo interesante.

-Mira líder- dijo mostrándole unos planos del edificio - se supone que nosotros estamos aquí- dijo señalando en el mapa- si seguimos este corredor, deberíamos de llegar a uno más, y al final de este unas escaleras. Pero he inspeccionando, y no hay otro corredor.

-Debieron cerrarlo, para que las personas no tengan acceso. Pero hay otra forma de pasarlo.- dijo Kuroro señalando la ventilación en el techo.

-Yo los esperaré aquí, vigilando- dijo Nobunaga, aunque la verdadera razón era que tenía cierta fobia a lugares pequeños.

-Bien. Si ves a alguien, mátalo.

Ambos, Kuroro y Shalnark siguieron los conductos de acuerdo a los planos y lograron llegar al pasillo "secreto".

Tal y como había señalado Shal, al final del pasillo habían escaleras.

-Tu ve arriba, yo iré abajo- indico Kuroro y Shalnark siguió sus instrucciones.

Y mientras kuroro se adentraba en aquel lugar oscuro y apartado, un sentimiento de éxtasis se apoderaba de él. Sentía que estaba cerca de descubrir algo interesante.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras se encontró con un pasillo con varias habitaciones. Revisó cada una de ellas, en algunas encontró camas con manchas de sangre; en otras, caminantes atados a estas, podría adivinar que no tenía mucho tiempo desde que algunos habían sido transformados en esos seres; en otra más se encontró con algo bastante peculiar, era un humano, estaba muerto pero no había sido transformado y no habían rastros de daño al cerebro. Continuó su recorrido, hasta que llegó al final de la última habitación. Vio la espalda de alguien, y algunos cabellos rubios. Entró en la habitación con cautela, si era una de esas cosas, podría atacarlo. Se acercó cuidadosamente y pudo notar que afortunadamente no se trataba de uno de esos monstruos. Parecía solamente una chica, de unos 18 años aproximadamente. Noto su respiración lenta, probablemente dormía o había sido sedada. Dejó de lado su cama, y vio sobre la pared una tabla con algunos papeles anexados. Los tomó y comenzó a hojearlos.

Todo era información médica sobre el paciente, un chico -se sorprendió con esto, ya que parecía más una joven- de 19 años de edad. Parecía que era el sujeto de prueba número 21, y el único que había sobrevivido hasta ahora. El informe era detallado e interesante, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que la sangre de aquel chico fuera la cura para acabar con ese virus. Kuroro no perdió el tiempo, mandó una señal por medio de un dispositivo que le había entregado Shalnark, lo que significaba que la misión había terminado y debían regresar a la base. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el informe y lo guardó en su abrigo. Se acercó a la cama y cargó al joven, quien era mucho más liviano de lo que parecía y se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar.

-Lider, esta información es increíble, demasiado para ser verdad.- dijo Shal mientras revisaba los documentos que Kuroro había robado del laboratorio.

-Si, pero son demasiado detallados para ser falsos. Igualmente no perdemos nada con intentar- dijo Kuroro mostrándole a Shalnark algunas botellas con lo que parecía ser sangre. - solo necesitamos un conejillo de indias.

-¿De dónde las sacó?- preguntó el joven mientras inspeccionaba las botellas como si fueran una gema preciosa.

-Saque algunas muestras mientras aún permanecía inconsciente. Haz algunas pruebas shal, si es verdad que sí sangre puede curar personas, podríamos obtener una gran ventaja.

-Bien, me pondré manos a la obra- dijo el joven marchándose de la habitación.

Kurapika abrió sus ojos azules, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, era completamente diferente al laboratorio.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una cama y una mesa con silla, había una pequeña ventana, pero ni siquiera él podría escapar por ella a pesar de su complexión pequeña. La única forma de salir de ahí era por la puerta, se acercó a ella y pudo escuchar voces fuera de ella.

Giro un poco el pomo, y notó que no estaba cerrada la puerta. Pero tal vez este no sería un buen momento para intentar escapar de sus captores. Esperaría al anochecer y escaparía.

En ese momento alguien entró en su habitación, un hombre con un poco de barba y bigote y con cabello largo negro, consigo llevaba una bandeja que dejó en la mesa.

-Es tu comida, así que más te vale no desperdiciarla.

Después volvió a salir rápidamente de la habitación. Kurapika no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento, solo observó a su captor entrar y salir.

-Comida, sí claro- pensó con sarcasmo - solamente quieren Sedarme otra vez, pero no lo permitiré.

Pasaron las horas en aquella oscura habitación, iluminada únicamente por la pequeña ventana. Y tras caer la oscuridad, Kurapika aprovechó el momento, preparándose para escapar.

El hombre que había entrado antes en la habitación para llevarle comida volvió a aparecer. Vio al chiquillo parado cerca de la cama.

-No has probado ni siquiera un bocado. - dijo un poco molesto - si crees que a mí me gusta estar cuidando de un mocoso, te equivocas. Si no quieres comer, no comerás. - dijo recogiendo la bandeja. La miro y noto algo - ¿Dónde está el tenedor y el cuchillo?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía clavado el tenedor en su brazo. Dio un grito de dolor, y kurapika aprovecho para patearlo, y tumbar lo al suelo. Rápidamente lo amordazó con un trapo que había encontrado en el cuarto y le amarró brazos y piernas con una cuerda improvisada que había hecho con tiras de la sábana de la cama. Le quitó del brazo el tenedor que le había lanzado.

Espero un momento, para asegurarse si alguien más venía, y parecía ser que así era. Así que se ocultó detrás de la puerta, listo para atacar al siguiente que entrara por esa puerta.

Se abrió, y lanzó su ataque; lo que no esperaba fue que fuera detenido. Sus dos manos habían sido sostenidas por unas más grandes. Presionaron e hicieron un movimiento simple con el que Kurapika soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo.

Kurapika retiró sus manos, debido al dolor. Y pudo ver la cara de su captor. Un hombre de piel muy pálida, ojos negros y cabello negro. Era un poco más alto que él y tenía un tatuaje de una cruz en la frente.

El hombre entró en la habitación y dos más estaban detrás de él, Kurapika sabía que no podría hacer nada para escapar. Así que se retiró a la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

Kuroro miró al suelo, algo que se movía. Era Nobunaga quien se movía algo parecido a un gusano, tratando de liberarse de los amarres del Rubio. Kuroro se sorprendió un poco, fue bastante impresionante la tenacidad del muchacho.

-¿Así tratas a tus salvadores? - pregunto Kuroro al joven.

Kurapika no dijo nada, sus ojos azules le miraban con sospecha.

Un hombre sin cejas ya se había acercado para liberar al que había tumbado Kurapika.

-Maldito mocoso- replicó una vez liberado de sus ataduras - el líder te salva la vida, te trae a nuestra comunidad y así nos pagas.

Kurapika no dijo absolutamente nada ante esto, seguía sin confiar en ellos. No se creía nada la historia de que lo habían salvado, no tan fácilmente.

Kuroro sabía bien que el chico no confiaba en ellos. Pero no podía dejarlo ir, en tan poco tiempo había demostrado habilidades y destrezas interesantes y que podrían serle de utilidad a Kuroro, dejando de lado la sospecha de que su sangre podría ser una cura.

-Déjenos un momento a solas- pidió Kuroro y los otros 3 salieron de la habitación, Nobunaga aún quejándose -No tienes que temer nos, aquí estás a salvo.- comenzó a decir Kuroro.

-¿Entonces porque parece que me tienen cautivo?

-No, lo estás- respondió Kuroro - de lo contrario la habitación estaría cerrada con llave.

-Oh claro, y los dos sujetos fuera de la puerta son simples estatuas - respondió el rubio con sarcasmo, si creer en las palabras del pelinegro.

-Están ahí para protegerte, te sacamos de ese laboratorio y no sabemos cuándo pueden venir a atacar o tratar de recuperarte.

-No necesito niñeras, puedo cuidarme solo.

-¿Entonces cómo terminaste en ese laboratorio?

Kurapika lo observó molesto, como si le hubiera dado un golpe bajo.

-Ellos nos habían prometido protección, a mi grupo y a mí. - comenzó a contarle el rubio - nos dijeron que estaríamos a salvo en sus instalaciones y al principio fue así. Nos trataron bien, teníamos comida, agua, electricidad y estábamos a salvo de esas cosas y de otras personas tratando de sobrevivir. Se ganaron nuestra confianza. Lo que no sabíamos era que ya estaban experimentando con nosotros. Nos convencieron de que habían encontrado la cura, y nos inyectaron sustancias y otras cosas, poco a poco todos murieron, sólo quedé yo. Intenté escapar por mucho tiempo; pero era imposible, los pasillos estaban constantemente vigilados, había soldados por todos lados. Me comenzaron a sedar para evitar que tratará de escapar. Y me dices que solo entraron y me "rescataron"; lo siento pero no puedo creerte tan fácilmente.

Kuroro escucho cuidadosamente cada palabra del chico, y había algo muy extraño. El día que lo rescató, no había rastro ni de una sola persona; ni siquiera la habitación del chico había tenido seguro o un sistema de alarma. Absolutamente nada.

Parecía como si hubiesen querido que el chico escapara. ¿Por qué?

Kuroro decidió retirarse por ahora, el rubio estaba demasiado a la defensiva como para razonar con él.

-Me iré por ahora, pero como he dicho no eres un prisionero aquí, eres libre de salir de tu habitación. Si no deseas que ellos te digan a todas partes, entonces los retiraré; pero no debes salir de la comunidad hasta no saber que no vendrán por ti los sujetos del laboratorio.- termino de decir Kuroro y salió de la habitación. Si quería ganarse la confianza del rubio, primero tendría que demostrarle que confiaba en él. Además, Shalnark ya le había colocado un chip de rastreo mientras dormía, así que si escapaba sabría donde estaría.

-Espera, ¿porqué haces esto?

-¿El qué?

-Retirar a tus guardias para que pueda salir, bien podría escapar, ¿no tienes miedo de eso?- pregunto kurapika buscando alguna trampa en los ojos del pelinegro.

-Bueno, quiero que confíes en mí y para ello, alguno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso.

Pasaron cinco días y el joven rubio no había salido de su habitación. O eso indicaba el chip. A su habitación únicamente entraban para llevarle comida y agua. Al principio el chico fue testarudo y no probaba ningún bocado, excepto por el agua. Poco a poco comenzó a probar la comida, como si se asegurará de que no tuviese sedantes o veneno. Y al ver que no era así, comenzó a comer mejor. Pero aún así, no salía de aquella habitación.

Kuroro fue un par de veces a verlo, y charlar con él; pero el joven solo lo miraría con ojos de sospecha y no decía palabra alguna.

Aquella tarde Kuroro volvió a entrar a su habitación. El chico se encontraba sentado en la cama, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

-Me alegra saber que estás comiendo más - dijo kuroro al ver la bandeja de comida vacía - pero aún no has salido ni una sola vez de tu habitación. Cómo te dije no eres un prisionero.

-¿Para qué salir de aquí, si no puedo ir a otro lado?

-Es por tu seguridad, ya te lo había explicado.

-No trates de fingir, sé porqué tienes tanto interés en mi, es mi sangre ¿Cierto? No trates de fingir que eres diferente a ellos.

Kuroro permaneció en silencio, parecía que esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte.

-El mundo ya no es como antes, eso es algo que ya sabes muy bien. La gente muere, por falta de comida o medicamentos. Si en verdad tu sangre es la cura, podríamos obtener muchos de los suministros que necesitamos para salvar a nuestra gente.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?

-No puedes esperar salvarlos a todos, las cosas no son así.

Kurapika se molesto, era verdad que no se podía salvar a todas las personas, pero aún así era muy bajo intentar hacer algo como eso.

-No soy una mercancía que puedas vender- le respondió Kurapika.

Kuroro estaba a punto de seguir con la discusión, pero pensó que tal vez lo mejor era retroceder por ahora, haría entrar en razón al joven tarde o temprano.

-Te traje un libro, si vas a estar aquí, al menos no tiene porqué ser aburrido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina, y esperaba saber quién era. Shal había regresado y el solo ver su rostro sonriente, sabía que significaba excelentes noticias.

-Es increíble Líder, aún no puedo creerlo y eso que lo vi con mis propios ojos. He usado su sangre con un caminante que capture, en el no funcionó, pero volví a experimentar con una persona que había sido mordido y se curó. Es simplemente asombroso- comenzó a decir Shalnark muy entusiasmado y sin parar mientras le daba más explicaciones detalladas de su pequeña investigación. -¿Qué deberíamos hacer a continuación líder?

Kuroro permaneció pensativo por un momento: - por ahora lo mantendremos como un secreto.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué? Podríamos obtener muchos suministros y cosas difíciles de obtener si vendemos su sangre- dijo un poco sorprendido, a Shal le parecía un poco extraño el repentino cambio de parecer de su líder.

-He estado pensando que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto- comenzó a explicarle a Shal- has visto estos reportes, son años de investigación, después cuatro años de prueba en 21 sujetos, de los cuales solo uno sobrevivió a la experimentación. Y de repente se esparce el rumor de una cura. Lo siguiente fue que entramos fácilmente y no había guardias, ni sistema de seguridad avanzado. También logramos salir de aquel lugar sin enfrentamientos o perseguidores. Si realmente este chico, es la "cura" ¿Porque lo dejaron tan desprotegido?

Shalnark escuchó toda la información que le estaba dando Kuroro, en verdad parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Tiene razón, tal vez debería regresar con Nobunaga a inspeccionar mejor el lugar. Buscar más papeles o algo que nos indique porqué hicieron eso.

-Bien, háganlo. Si las cosas se ponen peligrosas regresen. Por ahora, mantendremos en secreto todo este asunto.

Con esto el joven se retiró, listo para cumplir con su misión.

Kurapika se pasó la tarde ojeando el libro que aquel hombre le había traído, había sido interesante. Tomó el libro entre sus manos, y pensó que tal vez debería devolvérselo.

Salió y se sintió aliviado de no encontrar a nadie esperándolo o vigilando lo, parecía que al menos el pelinegro sabía cómo mantener su palabra.

Camino por el edificio y estaba un poco vacío, aunque habían algunas personas por ahí convivían tranquilamente y cada quien se ocupaba de sus cosas, o al menos la planta en la que se encontraba. Se encontró con unas escaleras, y no sabía si debería ir hacia arriba o hacia abajo. En ese momento vio a un joven de cabello castaño bajando por las escaleras, si no mal recordaba había acompañado al pelinegro el día que fue a verlo.

-Oh, ¿por fin has salido de tu habitación?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, al menos él no parecía ser tan malo.

-Solo quería devolverle esto a…- fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

-Kuroro- le dijo el chico, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando - subiendo las escaleras la habitación del fondo.

-Gracias- respondió Kurapika y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la habitación que le había indicado el joven, Kurapika tocó a la puerta y escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Y al abrirse la puerta pudo observar con claridad el rostro sorprendido de Kuroro.

-Vaya sorpresa, ¿por fin decidiste salir?

-Solo vine a regresarte esto- dijo mostrándole el libro.

-Pasa- le dijo Kuroro caminando al interior. Kurapika solo había querido regresarle el libro, no entrar a su habitación. Aún así hizo lo que le indicó el mayor, era una habitación doble, en la primera parte de la habitación había un escritorio y varios libreros. Y aunque estaban llenos. Aún habían unos cuantos más ocupando el suelo u otros muebles en la habitación.

En la segunda parte de la habitación se encontraba la cama de Kuroro, y muebles comunes como en cualquier otra habitación.

-Lamento el desorden- comentó Kuroro- pero ya no tenía más lugar para guardarlos.

-Parece que al menos no es problema encontrar libros en una apocalipsis como esta.

Kuroro sonrió ante su audaz observación.

-Es verdad. Supongo que al menos es una fortuna para mí. Si deseas tomar algún otro puedes hacerlo.

Kurapika comenzó a inspeccionar los, varios de ellos parecían interesantes y aún no los había leído.

-¿Qué te pareció el libro que te presté? Lo terminaste rápido.

-Era interesante, una novela ligera de fácil lectura, además la trama fue interesante. Aunque a mí me gustan más otra clase de libros.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?

Después de aquello comenzaron a entablar una conversación sobre literatura, ciencias entre otras materias. Kuroro estaba bastante impresionado con el nivel cultural que poseía el chico, de hecho había que reconocer que ni siquiera habían demasiados adultos con tal nivel de conocimientos. La conversación fue bastante refrescante y pacífica comparado a sus otras de sus reuniones. Kuroro se sentía feliz de haber logrado un avance con el chico testarudo.

Después de un rato Kurapika tomó un par de ellos y regreso el que le había dado Kuroro a la estantería.

-Aún no sé tu nombre- dijo casualmente Kuroro mientras observaba al chico buscar entre los libros.

Kurapika dudo por un momento si debería decirle su nombre, aunque realmente no hacía ninguna diferencia el que lo supiera o no.

-Es Kurapika. Gracias por los libros- dijo Kurapika tratando de salir de aquella habitación lo más rápido posible, la mirada del hombre mayor le incomodaba un poco.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras.- escucho decir a Kuroro, pero salió rápidamente de la habitación. No logró sentirse a salvo hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su habitación.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había conversado con alguien tan largo y tendido. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo pensó que tal vez no estaría mal vivir así.


	2. Capítulo 2: Infección

Un par de años pasaron desde que Kurapika había llegado a ese lugar. Kuroro cumplió con su palabra manteniendo en secreto sobre su sangre, primero deseaba verificar si era cierto este hecho. El chico le permitió hacer unos cuantos experimentos con su sangre.

Kurapika se había adaptado bastante bien a aquel lugar, y la mayoría de las veces acompañaba a Kuroro a sus misiones. Se habían vuelto bastante unidos, y como equipo eran compatibles, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando sin siquiera intercambiar palabras. Pero no sabían que su pacífico mundo estaría por cambiar.

-Buenos días- saludo el pelinegro al ver que kurapika había despertado, lo tenía entre sus brazos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartían una habitación y la cama.

-Buenos días- respondió el rubio y comenzó a sentir besos en la parte trasera de su cuello y cerca de su hombro.

-Basta Kuroro, acabamos de hacerlo anoche.

-No es suficiente- respondió mientras seguía besándolo aquí y allá.

-Para ti nunca es suficiente- dijo Kurapika pero no estaba molesto. Se sentía bien tener los labios del moreno contra su piel.

Decidió levantarse de la cama antes de que cambiara de opinión y decidiera complacer al mayor. Kuroro lo dejo ir por ahora, más tarde tendría un poco de diversión con el rubio. Él nunca se imaginó que las cosas llegarían a este punto entre ellos. Pero había quedado completamente fascinado con él, y estaba seguro que Kurapika sentía lo mismo.

Kuroro decidió levantarse también y cambiarse, lo mejor sería comenzar con sus deberes del día, así tendría más tiempo para estar con el chico. Así que abandonó la habitación antes que el rubio quien estaba tomando una ducha. El agua era muy escasa así que tenía que apresurarse y no desperdiciar el agua.

Cuando salió notó que el pelinegro ya no estaba en la habitación, aunque eso no era problema sabía dónde podría estar siempre que lo necesitara. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, y fue al comedor para desayunar algo y comenzar con sus propios deberes.

Kuroro se encontraba en el laboratorio de Shal, conociendo los avances del joven en cuanto a su investigación sobre la cura y para resolver un problema más que se había presentado.

-La situación se ha vuelto muy complicada Líder, no quieren negociar, quieren que les entreguemos a Kurapika o atacarán.- dijo Shalnark, quien había recibido una respuesta de un campamento enemigo, el cual ya se había enterado de la existencia de "la cura".

-Entonces será lo mejor que nos preparemos para cuando ocurra, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.

-Líder, ¿está seguro de esto? Realmente vale la pena perder todo lo que hemos construido por él.

-Incluso si les entregamos a Kurapika, seguramente nos atacarían. Además, es un recurso valioso.

-Pero no nos sirve de nada así, usted se niega a usar su sangre y venderla en beneficio de la comunidad, ni siquiera aquellos que son de nuestra comunidad han sido vacunados con su sangre para evitar que se contaminen. Sé que desea ser precavido, pero a veces creo que se está dejando manipular por él - para este punto los ojos de Kuroro le daban una fulminante mirada a Shalnark. Después de eso, Shalnark permaneció en silencio. No podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su líder, sabía que le había tomado mucho aprecio al rubio. Y cuando él deseaba algo, era demasiado posesivo.

Kuroro suspiró, era verdad que estaba dejando que sus emociones se interpusieran en su deber como líder. Pero no podía evitarlo, en estos dos años de conocer al joven, había llegado a ser muy cercano a él. Apreciaba todo su ser y no solamente por su sangre. Sino también por su inteligencia, destreza y su gran talento para pelear.

-Entiendo tu punto- le dijo Kuroro - pero Kurapika es más que una cura. Si algún día, llega a sucederme algo, estoy seguro que él podría convertirse en un buen líder para ustedes.

-No diga eso líder, nosotros lo necesitamos a usted.- protestó

-Por ahora, creo que debemos hacer lo que has sugerido, empieza a inyectar a todos los de la comunidad con la vacuna.

-Bien- aceptó Shal. No era lo que esperaba pero ya era un avance.

Aún así seguía preocupándose por su líder, Kurapika se estaba volviendo su debilidad. Había descuidado mucho su cargo por el joven y se había vuelto más descuidado sobre su persona con tal de tener al rubio a salvo. Por supuesto que su líder no lo había notado, y estaba seguro que aunque lo hubiese hecho, lo negaría o lo tomaría como un asunto sin importancia. Pero Shal sabía que su líder era el único que podría lograr que ese lugar siguiera de pie.

Kurapika estaba en medio de su desayuno, comiendo su porción del día. La comida no era mala de hecho, pero cuidaban mucho la distribución de ésta. Estaba tomando otro bocado cuando Nobunaga lo interrumpió.

-Oye niño- dijo llamando su atención. Kurapika se molesto un poco por el trato de Nobunaga, pero no tomó en cuenta aquello - Shalnark quiere verte.

-Bien, iré en cuanto termine.

Después de eso, el hombre se reunió con sus compañeros. Nobunaga y él nunca habían logrado llevarse bien, así que habían llegado a un acuerdo no dicho, de no involucrarse excepto que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Kurapika terminó su desayuno y se dirigió al laboratorio de Shal. Toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, se imaginó que el joven castaño estaba ocupado así que espero hasta que lo hizo pasar.

-Siento la demora- le dijo y lo hizo pasar.

Kurapika noto las jeringas, agujas y unas botellas con un líquido rojo. Las inspeccionó, creía saber lo que eran. Aún así decidió preguntarle al respecto.

-¿Qué son?

-Son vacunas con tu sangre- admitió Shalnark - el líder ha decidido comenzar a inyectar a las personas de nuestra comunidad con tu sangre, con esto serán inmunes al virus de los caminantes.

-Ya veo- dijo kurapika, tratando de ocultar un poco su descontento debido a que Kuroro había tomado tal decisión sin consultarle. Por otra parte sabía que esto era por el bien de la comunidad así que dejó pasar el incidente. De cierta forma, estaba feliz de saber que él era tan devoto con su comunidad -¿Necesitas más sangre?- preguntó kurapika, se imaginaba que era debido a eso que lo había llamado.

-No, en realidad te había llamado por otra razón.- dijo Shalnark - necesito algunas cosas - dijo mientras le entregaba una lista.

En ella había el nombre de algunos instrumentos médicos, químicos y otras cosas.

-Estas cosas, solo se encuentran ahí ¿Verdad?- dijo Kurapika, ahora entendiendo la razón por la cual el joven le pedía conseguir estas cosas.

-Siento pedirte esto- dijo Shalnark - pero tú conocías mejor que nadie ese laboratorio. Además si vas solo podrás regresar rápidamente. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Si, creo que puedo- dijo kurapika- iré a prepararme.

-Gracias, Kurapika. Ten cuidado.

Kuroro se dirigió a su habitación, en busca de algunos mapas que necesitaba. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Kurapika preparando una mochila.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kuroro con curiosidad.

-Saldré un rato- le respondió mientras seguía con lo que hacía - Shalnark me ha pedido conseguirle algunas cosas que necesita del laboratorio.

A Kuroro le pareció un poco extraña la petición de Shal, generalmente el prefería pedirle este tipo de cosas a Phinks o Nobunaga.

-Iré contigo- dijo Kuroro buscando su propia mochila, la cual siempre tenía preparada para casos de emergencia.

-Esta bien Kuroro, puedo ir solo. No tardaré.

-Como ya dije, iré contigo, me gustaría comprobar algo en aquel laboratorio.

Kurapika suspiró. Cuando Kuroro decidía algo, era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. A veces podía ser tan sobreprotector con él.

Llegaron al lugar, y seguía tan desolado como aquel día en que Kuroro rescató al joven rubio. Entraron fácilmente, y Kurapika dirigió el camino hacia la bodega de suministros. Comenzó a buscar todo aquello que Shalnark le había pedido mientras Kuroro tomaba algunas otras cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad.

-Te preocupas demasiado Kuroro- le dijo el rubio - podría haberme encargado de esto por mi cuenta.

Kuroro no dijo nada al respecto, confiaba en Kurapika pero su intuición le decía que debía acompañarlo. Además la actitud extraña del castaño de esa mañana lo había dejado algo inquieto, primero había mostrado cierto desprecio al rubio y ahora le pedía que recogiera algunas cosas por él. Solo esperaba estar equivocado, y no fue así.

Un ruido agudo inundó sus oídos, tanto Kuroro como Kurapika cubrieron sus oídos ante tal sonido. Seguido de una voz que gritaba: "alerta de intrusos, alerta de intrusos"

Ambos no habían perdido el tiempo y en cuanto escucharon la alarma corrieron a la salida, sin embargo el sistema de seguridad fue mucho más veloz, cerrando las puertas con una compuerta de emergencia de acero reforzado. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la habitación empezó a llenarse de un espeso humo.

-¡No respires!- le gritó Kuroro

Ambos cubrieron sus bocas. Pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que se quedarán sin aire y entonces tendrían que inhalar el gas y aún no sabían si se trataba de un gas venenoso o no.

Buscaron una salida, infortunadamente no había ventanas en aquella habitación, y la ventilación también había sido cerrada. La única salida de aire provenía del mismo lugar de donde salía el gas, y era un hueco tan pequeño que solo un hámster podría haber pasado por ahí.

Trataron de aguantar la respiración, mientras seguían en búsqueda de una forma de salir de ahí. Kurapika fue el primero en ceder, no podía aguantar por más tiempo.

-Kuroro, ya no puedo- dijo kurapika tomando aire e inhalando el gas. Al poco tiempo perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Kurapika!- Kuroro lo sostuvo entre sus brazos -¡Resiste!

Kuroro se había preocupado un momento, pensado que kurapika había muerto, pero afortunadamente solo estaba inconsciente. No era gas venenoso, pero si un gas lo suficientemente potente para hacerlos dormir. Kuroro sentía como perdía la conciencia, luchó por varios minutos y después cayó inconsciente también.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando escapar el gas, y varios hombres entraron en la habitación.

-Ponganle una dosis extra a este- dijo una voz mientras señalaba al pelinegro - se ve que este es más resistente.

Kurapika fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de habitación, había una luz roja proveniente de un foco en una esquina. Escaneó la habitación y se encontró con el cuerpo de Kuroro a unos metros de él.

Se acercó, asustado de que el mayor estuviera muerto. Tomó sus signos vitales y se sintió aliviado de saber que estaba vivo, eran muy débiles pero podía sentirlos.

-Kuroro- lo llamó- despierta, por favor.

Vió cómo los ojos de Kuroro comenzaban a reaccionar, y los abrió poco a poco.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero era algo que podía soportar.

-Preocúpate más por ti, ¿Quieres?- le regañó el rubio, notando el estado engarrotado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Donde estamos? - se preguntó Kurapika

-No estoy seguro, pero diría que ya no estamos en ese laboratorio.- le respondió Kuroro

-Eso es correcto- dijo una voz, mientras habría la puerta de su celda. Kuroro reconoció a la persona que entró, ya que ya había tenido algunos altercados en el pasado con él.

-Tserriednich- dijo Kuroro y el hombre sintió orgullo al ver que su viejo enemigo le recordaba.

-Bien, bien. Shal me había prometido al Kuruta, pero no había esperado que también recibiría la cabeza de mi viejo "amigo" Kuroro - Kuroro frunció el ceño ante esto, así que ese había sido el plan de Shalnark, entregar a Kurapika a sus espaldas. No podía creer que Shal les hubiese traicionado - ¿aunque no es un poco conveniente?- continúo su discurso mientras seguía acercándose a Kurapika, tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos- en verdad es hermoso, entiendo porque no le quitas los ojos de encima. ¿Pero realmente es la cura?

Kuroro se rió:- siento decirte que esos rumores eran falsos - mintió Kuroro - yo fui quién esparció esos rumores, para que salieras de tu escondite y funcionó. Estás acorralado, en cualquier momento un grupo de los míos atacará.

-Enserio- respondió Tserriednich, no parecía ni un poco preocupado - ¿Entonces porqué parece que el que está acorralado eres tú?

Kuroro intentó levantarse para que con un movimiento rápido pudiera romperle el cuello, y salir huyendo de ahí. Pero su cuerpo no respondió.

-No te molestes Kuroro- dijo Tserriednich como si hubiese adivinado el pensamiento del pelinegro- te han sedado mientras dormías. Unas dosis fuerte, no podrás moverte adecuadamente hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Cuatro hombres más entraron en la habitación, dos de ellos sujetaron a Kurapika y dos más a Kuroro quien no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Uno más entró, con una especie de caja, Tserriednich sonrió mientras abrió la caja y observó su interior. Tomó el contenido y cuando lo sacó de la caja tanto Kuroro como Kurapika pidieron adivinar rápidamente lo que tramaba.

Entre sus manos sostenía una cabeza de uno de esos monstruos, aún se movía, tratando de morder a Tserriednich, pero éste la tenía bien sujeta, lejos de su persona.

-Creo que lo primero sería verificar si es verdad ese "rumor"- dijo, obviamente sin creer lo que Kuroro le había dicho - su brazo- ordenó y los dos hombres le quitaron su chaqueta a Kuroro. Intentó oponerse, pero sus fuerzas no podían contra los dos hombres musculosos.

Le presentaron el brazo a Tserriednich, quien se acercó con la cabeza del zombie.

-No, ¡basta!¡Detente!- suplicó Kurapika. También intentando evitar que infectaran a Kuroro. Mordió a uno de los sujetos,mientras que al otro lo golpeaba y dejaba inconsciente.

El guardia al que mordió, trató de capturarlo de nuevo, pero kurapika lo golpeó con su puño, justo en el rostro, rompiendo su nariz y haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Tserriednich sonrió sorprendido de la fuerza y determinación que el pequeño chico mostraba. Y tal como esperaba, embistió contra él, pero Tserriednich con un movimiento limpio, lo pateó justo en el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración. El hombre con la nariz rota, aprovechó la oportunidad para inmovilizarlo contra el piso.

-¡Ah!- gritó Kuroro cuando la cabeza comenzó a morder su brazo y arrancó una parte de su carne. Satisfecho con el trabajo, tserriednich regresó la cabeza a su caja.

Después tomó una jeringa, y se la lanzó al chico.

-Si es verdad que tu sangre es curativa, estoy seguro que no lo dejaras morir.

Kurapika tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr al lado de Kuroro y darle de su sangre, ya que éste le había dado una mirada que decía que no debía hacerlo.

-Pero no puedo- mintió.

Tserriednich se encogió de hombros: -Supongo que entonces morirá- los cuatro hombres abandonaron la habitación, dejándolos solos y el último se dirigió a la salida - bueno, supongo que no todo está perdido. Aún si no eres la cura, habré acabado con la vida de Kuroro y además habré ganado una mascota. - dijo con una sonrisa macabra que hizo que Kurapika sintiera escalofríos.

Los dejó a solas. Y el primer acto que realizó Kurapika fue acercarse a Kuroro para revisar el estado de su herida, lo primero que debía hacer era vendar su herida o moriría desangrado. Arrancó un pedazo de su camisa y la envolvió en su brazo. Si tan solo tuviera algún instrumento cortante podría haberle cortado el brazo para evitar que la infección se expandiera.

Kurapika se vio tentado en usar la jeringa y darle de su sangre a Kuroro. Sin embargo él pudo notar fácilmente lo que pensaba el rubio y lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas Kurapika- le susurró, por temor a que los escucharán.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no tenemos tiempo. Mi sangre solo funciona si acabas de ser mordido, si dejamos que pase más tiempo, mi sangre no podrá revertir los efectos. No me importa lo que me haga él, si tú sigues con vida aún podrás salvarme.

-Si lo haces, de cualquier forma me matará. Y en mi condición actual no puedo pelear. Solo estaríamos adelantando nuestras muertes. Tenemos que ser más listos que ellos.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que Tserriednich le causó la herida a Kuroro, y Kurapika podía notar que los síntomas comenzaban a hacer efecto.

Kurapika se quedó pensativo por un momento, tenía que curar a Kuroro sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya que había notado una cámara en la habitación que los vigilaba. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de pensar en una solución, se mordió tan fuerte mientras pensaba que un poco de sangre salió de sus labios. Eso le dio una idea sobre qué hacer con respecto a su difícil situación.

Kuroro se sentó contra una de las paredes de la habitación, para poder sentirse más cómodo y pensar con claridad. Pero los sedantes y la fiebre le dificultaban tal actividad, podía sentir como si estuviera perdiendo su conciencia poco a poco.

Vio a Kurapika acercándose a él y sentándose sobre él con cada una de sus piernas a sus costados. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kuroro y comenzó a besarlo.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, que no comprendía qué era lo que trataba de hacer el rubio.

Se separó de él y dijo:- ¿qué haces Kurapika?

-Ya que vamos a estar encerrados un rato, pensé que al menos podríamos divertiremos, si es que nos van a matar.

Kuroro seguía sin comprender el extraño comportamiento del joven, y lo observó tratando de descubrir su plan.

-Solo besame, Kuroro- y así lo hizo el pelinegro. Fue cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios que logró entender lo que el rubio trataba de hacer.

Kuroro siguió el juego, besándolo y mordiendo sus labios; Kurapika aprovechó la oportunidad y mordió los labios de Kuroro, abriendo una pequeña herida. Continuó besando sus labios, con la intención de que algo de su sangre se combinará con la del Kuroro.

Kurapika no estaba seguro de sí de esta forma podría curar a Kuroro ya que se requería que su sangre tuviera contacto directo con la sangre del infectado en mayor medida. Pero al menos esperaba que de esta forma logrará retrasar su transformación hasta que pudieran salir de aquel lugar y pudiera inyectarlo apropiadamente.

Kuroro siguió con su tarea, besando los dulces y suaves labios de Kurapika, mientras su mano sana comenzaban a moverse por la espalda del joven, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

-Ustedes dos, sepárense. Esto no es un motel. - dijo una voz a través de un altavoz que había en la habitación. Kurapika se levantó, quitando el foco de la habitación y quedaron en completa oscuridad. El guardia que los vigilaba por la cámara chasqueo la lengua con molestia, aún podía oírlos gemir y besarse.

-Que asco me da esta gente- dijo levantándose perezosamente de su asiento, tomó un balde con agua y se dirigió al lugar donde ambos estaban encerrados.- tal vez esto les enfríe un poco.

Abrió la puerta listo para tirarles el balde de agua encima. De la oscuridad de la habitación emergió un extraño objeto que no pudo identificar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Soltó el balde de agua y se dobló del dolor. Su ojo le dolía. Retiró el objeto punzante con el que le habían atacado, era el foco que había sido roto para convertirlo en un arma.

Mientras el guardia aún se retorcía de dolor. Kurapika y Kuroro aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar.

-Me gusta cuando te pones salvaje- dijo Kuroro con tono de burla, Kurapika solamente hizo rodar sus ojos, bueno al menos su humor había regresado así que era una buena señal de que su sangre estaba funcionando un poco.

Kuroro seguía sintiéndose engarrotado, pero al menos podía caminar por su cuenta. Forzó lo máximo de sus capacidades para poder seguir el ritmo del rubio que guiaba el camino por la base del enemigo. Pero para ser sincero, Kurapika no sabía por dónde escapar o a dónde dirigirse. Solo trataba de poner distancia entre ellos y los guardias.

Escuchó pisadas y paró, habían más guardias corriendo por los pasillos buscándolos. Afortunadamente pasaron de ellos sin darse cuenta.

-Este lugar es como un laberinto- comentó Kurapika, todos los pasillos eran iguales y no era capaz de identificar si realmente estaban yendo a la salida o regresando al punto de partida.

Sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro, se volvió y vio a Kuroro quien le hacía una seña de guardar silencio, y detrás de él un joven mujer de cabello corto y rubio. Kuroro le hizo señas de seguirla. Kurapika no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría; pero si kuroro estaba dispuesto a seguirla significaba que era alguien de confianza, ¿No es verdad?

Ambos le siguieron a través de los corredores, y fácilmente los guío hasta la salida.

-Gracias Theta- le dijo Kuroro cuando se despidieron.

-Vayan, rápido.

Salieron del edificio y saltaron fácilmente las barreras que estaban construidas alrededor del lugar.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Kurapika con curiosidad.

-Theta, es de nuestro grupo, está infiltrada en el grupo de Tserriednich.

Kurapika no necesitaba más explicaciones, aunque deseaba que esa mujer les hubiese ayudado antes, aunque probablemente tenía sus razones para no hacerlo.

-Regresemos a casa- dijo Kurapika mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Estamos lejos, y Tserriednich comenzará una búsqueda exhaustiva por la zona. Iremos a una zona departamental que conozco, ahí podremos ocultarnos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-Bien, te sigo- acepto Kurapika y ambos comenzaron su caminata a la zona de la que hablaba el pelinegro.


	3. Capítulo 3: Gracias

Tal como Kuroro había predicho, la zona se llenó rápidamente de los lacayos de Tserriednich. Kurapika observó desde la ventana de uno de los departamentos como revisaban varios edificios. Kurapika no sabía si era suerte o la falta de interés por parte de esos sujetos, ya que solo inspeccionaron algunos pisos del edificio donde se encontraban y pronto se marcharon. Aún así seguían por la zona, por lo que tendrían que aguardar un poco más en aquel lugar.

Kurapika había inyectado a Kuroro con su sangre tan pronto como le fue posible, pero comenzó a preocuparse por el estado del pelinegro, ya que no parecía mejorar. Su fiebre había aumentado en las últimas horas así como los escalofríos que sentía. Podía notar que luchaba contra el virus, aún así se veía tan demacrado.

Kurapika volvió a tomar la jeringa, preparado para darle otra dosis de su sangre, e inyectó más de su sangre. Pero parecía que aquello solo había sido contraproducente. El virus se expandió con más rapidez y fuerza en el sistema de kuroro, su piel se puso aún más pálida de lo que de por sí ya era. Incluso Kurapika podía ver cómo sus venas se oscurecían.

Kurapika podía notar que su respiración se dificultaba.

-Kuroro, aguanta- dijo el rubio sosteniendo su mano y apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Le dio respiración boca a boca, para ayudarle a estabilizarse. Parecía que aquello había funcionado, al menos de momento.

Kurapika apretó sus puños con fuerza, se sentía frustrado y enfadado, ¿Porque no estaba funcionando su sangre? ¿Sería debido a que tardó demasiado en inyectarle? Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo hecho antes. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Sintió la mano de Kuroro buscando la suya, parecía que estaba recobrando la conciencia.

-Kurapika- dijo con voz apenas audible.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el rubio mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza - aquí estaré contigo.

-No me queda mucho tiempo- volvió a decir Kuroro, su voz aún ronca y sin energía. Su mano buscó en su chaqueta, y de ella sacó una pistola - Theta me la dio, para defendernos si nos encontrábamos con la gente de Tserriednich. - continuo mientras le entregaba el arma a Kurapika - sabes que hacer.

Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

-No, no voy a hacerlo. Debe haber otra forma. Tenemos que ir al laboratorio de Shal, estoy seguro que él encontrará la forma de salvarte.- dijo mientras intentaba levantar a Kuroro para llevarlo consigo. Pero era demasiado pesado para él, podría cargar con su peso, pero no lo suficiente como para llevarlo rápidamente hasta su base.

-Vamos Kuroro, necesito que me ayudes, aunque sea un poco. - dijo volviendo intentar levantar al mayor, pero eso solo provocó que Kuroro vomitara un poco de sangre, haciéndolo detener sus movimientos.

-Esta bien, Kurapika- le comenzó a decir - no tengo miedo de morir- admitió - pero no quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas - insistió, volviendo a entregarle el arma a Kurapika. - sé que te volverás un buen líder para ellos, cuídalos por mi ¿Quieres?

Kurapika trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero aún así una que otra lograba escapar de sus ojos.

-No puedo Kuroro- le dijo - no sé qué haré sin ti.

-Se que será difícil, pero tienes que vivir. Por favor Kurapika, mientras aún me queda conciencia.

Kurapika tomó el arma, y la puso en la sien de Kuroro. Cerró sus ojos y oró porque alguien acabará con su sufrimiento, que no tuviera que verse obligado a acabar con la vida del hombre que había odiado y amado.

Si pudiera, moriría en su lugar si eso podía salvar a Kuroro.

-Gracias- dijo cerrando sus ojos y aceptando el abrazo de la muerte.

El eco del sonido del disparo resonó en la habitación, la sangre manchó las paredes dejando rastro de su existencia en ese lugar. Era tan lamentable que alguien como él terminará muriendo en un cuarto como ese. Aún tenía tanto que dar.

Para cuando abrió sus ojos, notó que ya no se encontraba en aquella fría habitación inundada por el olor de la sangre. Estaba de regreso en lo que podía llamar su hogar. Estaba en una cama, en su habitación, conectado a algunos aparatos que podía identificar que eran de Shalnark. No recordaba cuándo se había desmayado, lo último que recordaba era la sensación del arma contra su frente. Y las lágrimas de Kurapika cayendo en su rostro.

Miró a sus manos, ya tenían más color que antes y los síntomas de la infección que le aquejaban habían desaparecido.

Escuchó voces fuera de su habitación, y al poco tiempo los dueños de esas voces ingresaron a su habitación. Eran Machi, Pakunoda, y Shalnark.

-Líder, está despierto- dijo Machi sorprendida. Los otros dos detrás de ella también estaban sorprendidos.

-Es bueno verlos- sonrió Kuroro. - ¿Dónde está Kurapika? Quiero verlo.

En ese momento la expresión de los tres cambió drásticamente. En especial la de Shalnark.

-Líder…- comenzó a decir Paku, pero Shal la detuvo.

-Yo se lo diré.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Kuroro

-Estaré dispuesto a aceptar mi castigo líder- dijo Shal quién ya se estaba preparando para el peor de los escenarios - pero por favor primero escuché lo que tengo que decir.

Kuroro recordó el hecho de que los había traicionado, pero en realidad no estaba enfadado, o no del todo. De cierto modo creía entender el porqué de sus acciones.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Shal, entiendo porque querías entregar a Kurapika. Pero no estoy enfadado...

-No, no lo entiende líder - le interrumpió - cuando Theta me avisó que habían escapado, fuimos a rescatar los a ambos. Gracias al dispositivo de rastreo que había colocado en Kurapika, logramos encontrar su ubicación pero…- Shal hizo una pausa antes de continuar - entramos a la habitación, y vimos a Kurapika sosteniendo el arma contra usted. Yo no sabía que estaba haciendo, yo solo asumí que trataba de asesinarlo y yo lo maté líder.

Le disparé, no sabía que usted estaba infectado, no hasta que lo vimos de cerca.

Shalnark continuó dando explicaciones, sin embargo Kuroro ya había dejado de escucharlo después de oír que lo había mandado. No podía creerlo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó de nuevo - ¿Dónde está Kurapika?

Pakunoda entendió, que su líder no creería la verdad hasta que no viera el cuerpo del joven con sus propios ojos.

-Sigame, líder.

Kuroro siguió a la mujer hasta el sótano, donde sabía que guardaban los cadáveres de algunos de sus miembros más importantes. Tenía que verlo por su propia cuenta, el cuerpo.

Entraron a la fría habitación, y encima de una camilla, cubierto por una tela blanca un cuerpo descansaba bajo ella. Kuroro tomó la sábana, deseando que fuera un error o una cruel broma de sus compañeros.

Kurapika se encontraba frente a él, sin vida. Su pálida piel contrastaba con su cabello rubio. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro lo que tomó por sorpresa a Pakunoda ya que nunca antes había visto a su líder llorar, entonces decidió dejar solo a su líder para que pudiera darle un último adiós al rubio.

Kuroro sujeto la pálida mano del chico entre las suyas.

-Kurapika, yo ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para proteger a nadie.

-Ya ha pasado una semana- comentó Shal a Pakunoda - no ha salido de su habitación desde entonces, ni siquiera se ha levantado de la cama. En un principio en verdad creí que me mataría. Pero ahora es como si simplemente no existiera para él- comentó Shal

-Solo dale tiempo, nuestro líder es fuerte, se recuperará.- le animó la mujer - ¿Porque no vas a llevarle su desayuno?- dijo entregándole una bandeja de comida.

Shalnark la tomó y se dirigió a la habitación de Kuroro, tocó la puerta antes de entrar, pero no escuchó la voz de su líder, así que decidió entrar.

Escaneó la habitación, la cama estaba desocupada y aún así no había rastro de Kuroro en ninguna parte. Parecía como si en aquella habitación nunca hubiera estado el pelinegro, dejando un gran vacío en ella.


End file.
